A Disclaimer for Players
Let's Set Some Ground Rules I'm here to have fun, and I'm sure you are as well. I've said on multiple times that fun is the key part of my games. While I strive to include a bit more realism than the normal fantasy setting, I'm not above changing things as the GM to make sure the party can enjoy themselves a bit more. That being said, I have things that I will not allow at my virtual tables. Most of these will be pretty obvious but I would see be happy if you would read them over nonetheless. Discrimination It will most certainly not be tolerated out of game situations. I'll say it right now, I am apathetic to what you are. I don't care if you are a devout Christian, Muslim, Jew, or Atheist, I don't care if you are gay or transgender, I don't care if you have some hidden sociopathic tendencies and think murder is fine. What I do care about is your feelings and those of the other players in my games. While myself and many others have developed a fair bit of tolerance towards such statements and actions, if you find yourself needing to say something to me, do it, you won't offend me, just say it in a private discussion. All that being said, some people are not as resilient to those comments, even if they are meant in a joking manner. Keep your opinions and feelings on real world matters to yourself. If it's the pre-game prep time and the group wants to have a friendly chat about history or current events, then do so, that's perfectly fine. Keep it to that, though, I don't want anyone saying that being something is wrong, or that someone is less than themselves due to say reason; just don't say anything rude or discriminatory to someone. Not for the Feint of Heart While the above is something I'm determined to stand by, things are different in the game. This is the early 1940s in a world that isn't particularly friendly to certain sects. If you feel like you won't be able to handle hearing racist remarks, or seeing the atrocities that soldiers and officers commit, or anything like that, then this world may not be for you. You can leave and everyone will understand, there is nothing wrong with it, and just as the rules above are meant for the players that are actively playing, they also apply to former players who have left for some reason. Punishment I'll keep this simple, if you break these rules, you're out. One strike and you're gone, and you will not be welcome back into any of my games. Less Important Rules These are some "rules" that I'd like you to consider, but not following them will most likely not get you removed unless it becomes a huge problem. Maturity This is probably the most important of the less important ones. I like my players to be at least somewhat mature during the game. While I have no problems with jokes and banter between both players and their characters, keep some order to it. Don't throw a hissy fit if things don't go your way or if your plan gets voted over. Keep yourself focussed on roleplaying well and keep the less, savory thoughts as just that, thoughts. Roleplaying I know you may be saying, but we're playing a roleplaying game, how is roleplaying a problem. You'd be surprised; I'm here to have fun roleplaying, and hopefully you are too. I don't mind the numbers game, those who play to have the best stats are wrong in doing that, just, don't play my games just to be better than everyone. Roleplay well and consider things from the position of what your character is thinking, not as, "How long would it take for me to make another character if this goes wrong?" Out-of-Character Patience Please, be patience when you're waiting your turn or when dealing with other the other players. Don't try and steal the light, and do not try to hog it when you get it. I'll always do my best to keep every player's thoughts at the forefront, but if you don't stop talking, there isn't much I can do past kicking you. Conclusion Just follow my rules as best you can and we'll have no problems. If there are any problems, whether they be with the game or another player, talk to me about it. I'll listen to anything you have to say and I'm not going to judge you for coming to me for help, that's what I'm here for.